Perte de conterôle
by Sexy-Cat
Summary: Cadeau d'anniv pour devilpops. Où il s'agit de coming-out, de couloirs, de contes et de perte de contrôle. OS, HPDM.


_Disclaimer : Tout à JKR, sauf ma Lindou !_

_Rating : T+ attention attention relation homosexuelle à contenu explicite, alors ceux que ca dérange loiiiiiin loiiiiiiin de moi et de cet OS !_

_Pairing : HPDM_

_Pour ma Lindou que j'aime. Happy Birthday !! Otanjôbi Omedeto =)_

_Parce que je te l'ai promis, et que tu le voulais, ce coming-out ! Puisse-t-il être à la hauteur ! :p_

_R&R pleaaaaaaaase !!_

* * *

"_It's always great to lose control."_

_**Perte de cont( e)rôle.**_

* * *

Il était une fois dans le grand et vaste château de Poudlard, loin au-delà de la mer et des rivages, loin de tout ce que tu pourras imaginer…

Il était une fois Harry Potter, un garçon élancé, brun, avec des cheveux indisciplinés et des yeux verts qui ravageaient tout sur leur passage. Il n'avait rien demandé à personne, mais sa personne inspirait l'amour. Il était un héros, malgré lui, mais courageux comme pas deux, près à donner sa vie pour n'importe qui (mais non voyons, pas insensé).

Il était une fois Draco Malfoy, un garçon que tous ou presque fuyaient, qui savait se faire respecter, qui savait inspirer la peur et le respect, mais non l'amour. Ses cheveux étaient blonds, aussi blond qu'un rayon de soleil et ses yeux gris, son corps froid, glaçaient ceux qui osaient croiser son regard.

Il était une fois deux garçons qui se rencontrèrent dans un train qui devait les emmener vers leur futur de magiciens, qui se croisaient dans les dédales de couloirs de Poudlard, qui se battaient pour un oui, pour un non en cours de Potions, qui s'insultaient, qui se détestaient.

Il était une fois Harry Potter la Némésis de Draco Malfoy. Il était une fois une haine si forte et si destructrice qu'elle en était irréelle et insensée.

Il était une fois un garçon que l'on aimait et qui n'avait rien demandé et un autre qui désespérait de trouver jamais quelqu'un qui saurait l'aimer et l'accepter tel qu'il était…

Comme à l'accoutumée, Harry Potter l'adulé, se dirigeait vers la Grande Salle pour son moment favori de la journée : le petit déjeuner. Certes, il détestait se lever le matin, tout comme il adorait faire de la magie, mais il adorait manger un croissant beurré qu'il trempait dans son chocolat magique tout comme il détestait Draco Malfoy, le roi de glace.

Ainsi marchait-il, accompagné par Ron et Hermione, dans les longs couloirs de Poudlard. Leur discussion se limitait à un silence épais, interrompu de temps à autre par un commentaire d'Hermione à propos d'un quelconque livre, ou d'une quelconque leçon qu'elle s'obstinait à faire apprendre à Ron ou à Harry. Ceux-ci étaient néanmoins bien plus occupés à descendre les marches sans glisser sur le tapis et tomber la tête la première et ainsi se ridiculiser de bon matin… ou alors à penser à leur lit douillet qu'ils avaient quitté à grand regret, même si diantre pour un croissant ça en valait tout de même la chandelle…

Seulement voilà, ce matin-là était différent, et Ron n'allait pas tarder à s'en rendre compte. Car s'il y avait une chose qu'il appréciait particulièrement chez Harry, c'était qu'il était toujours là pour le soutenir et ce matin-là, son meilleur ami le trahissait ! Ron sentait qu'il devait y avoir anguille sous roche…

"- Hermione, que fallait-il savoir pour aujourd'hui, en histoire ?

- Tu ne changeras jamais Harry ! Tu n'appendras donc jamais ta leçon ? Enfin, toi au moins, tu t'y intéresse…mieux vaut tard que jamais. "

S'ensuivit un long monologue animé d'Hermione, que Ron interrompit à regret.

"- Alors attends Harry, j'ai bien entendu ? Toi, t'intéresser à la leçon d'histoire ? J'en connais un qui a mal dormi !

- Ah ça, tu peux le dire, j'ai fait un cauchemar après l'autre…

- Harry, tu me déçois. Tu n'as qu'à lire ton cours, ne compte plus sur moi.

- Attends Hermione, mais attends voyons !"

Mais Hermione était déjà entrée dans la Grande Salle à grandes foulées, vexée. Il faut dire que le comportement d'Harry envers elle laissait vraiment à désirer… Quant à Ron, c'était un cas désespéré… même si…

Harry était quelque peu déçu, il avait voulu apprendre sa leçon pour oublier cette nuit et ses "cauchemars", mais tout compte fait, discuter de tout et de rien avec Ron était nettement plus amusant et lui changeait également les idées. Comme quoi, il n'y a pas que le travail qui fait oublier !

Les deux amis s'assirent à leur tour à la Table des Griffondors, échangeant un regard amusé, car bien entendu Hermione, elle, n'avait pas oublié le léger différend si vite.

Harry allait justement croquer dans son délicieux croissant, lorsque quelque chose attira son attention.

Son regard vagabonda à l'autre bout de la Grande Salle où se situait la Table de leurs ennemis de longue date en général, et plus précisément là où était attablé Malfoy.

Et lorsqu'Harry le vit, assis là, il sut pertinemment qu'il n'avait pas oublié, et qu'il n'oublierait pas de sitôt.

Mais il sut aussi tout simplement, qu'il ne pourrait oublier son rêve aussi facilement qu'il l'aurait souhaité, même si y penser le rendait fou.

Il resta ainsi, la mâchoire grande ouverte, le croissant suspendu à quelques mètres de ses lèvres dieu sait combien de temps, avant de sentir doucement un filet de bave couler sur son menton et qu'il ne se décide à croquer dans l'objet de tentation…

Néanmoins, ce croissant si appétissant avait perdu de son intérêt, oui, même de sa saveur.

Harry se sentit soudain stupide d'avoir eu envie de croquer dans un croissant. Il est vrai que ce morceau de pain faisait piètre figure, alors qu'à quelques bouchées de là, se situait un spécimen magnifiquement blond comme les épis de blés fraîchement cueillis, avec une croûte croustillante à souhait et un intérieur moelleux, moelleux…

Oui, vraiment un croissant ne valait rien contre un Malfoy.

Et Harry n'avait pas oublié sa nuit. Nuit qu'il avait passée à rêver, bien sagement dans son lit, enfin sagement en ce qui concerne le respect des règles de Poudlard car ce rêve était bien loin de ce que l'on qualifierait de sage.

Après tout, Harry Potter était presque un homme, gorgé d'hormones et d'envies.

Une voix traînante le fit sursauter :

- "Alors Potter, je t'ai coupé l'appétit ? Ou aurais-tu peur que l'on ne t'empoisonne ?"

Envie qui justement, ne faisait qu'augmenter maintenant que sa proie s'était rapprochée.

Il jeta encore un coup d'œil sur son croissant non entamé, avant de le laisser retomber dans son assiette et de se tourner vers Malfoy.

Il ne lui répondit néanmoins pas, il le regarda.

Il le détailla comme il avait détaillé son croissant. La façade inébranlable de Malfoy, l'air arrogant, les sourcils arqués, le buste en avant, fier, droit, beau.

Et Harry repensa à son rêve.

C'était la première fois qu'il rêvait de Malfoy. Enfin, comme ça.

Avant, il rêvait de lui défoncer la tête, (oui, très poli n'est-il pas) de le ridiculiser en Potions, de le faire tomber de son balai…

Mais là c'était différent.

Malfoy était sur un terrain de Quidditch, et Malfoy courrait, et la sueur coulait de sa nuque sur son dos.

Il passait devant Harry, assis sur un banc et qui n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de lui. Alors, doucement, quand il était arrivé à sa hauteur, il enlevait son t-shirt mouillé, et le jetait au sol. Il demandait à Potter de l'eau, que Harry lui donnait trop vite, bien trop vite, et Draco buvait et Harry voyait sa gorge se gonfler, et Draco vidait la bouteille sur ses cheveux, les secouait.

Et Harry restait là, sur son banc, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. Incapable de se lever et de se rapprocher encore de lui.

Mais Draco, le Draco torse-nu, luisant de sueur, les muscles saillants et les cheveux trempés, plaqués sur ses tempes, s'avançait vers lui, toujours plus, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se touchent. Et alors, Draco se penchait, et il embrassait Harry.

Et Harry répondait à ce baiser, il s'accrochait à Draco comme un naufragé à sa bouée, terrifié à l'idée de se noyer, de se laisser aller. Puis il finissait par s'abandonner, il passait ses mains dans le dos de Malfoy, plus bas, sur son bas-ventre… et Malfoy lui chuchotait à l'oreille "viens, allons ailleurs, viens Harry" avant de reprendre possession de ses lèvres, de son corps, de son esprit, de son être tout entier.

-" Bon Potter, quand t'auras fini de me détailler de la tête aux pieds, tu pourras peut-être me déshabiller du regard aussi…"

Malfoy le rappelait à la réalité. Et Malfoy venait de dire quelque chose de trèèès intéressant. Néanmoins, Harry devait arrêter de le fixer, sinon il finirait par ne plus savoir s'il rêvait ou était éveillé, ou rêvait éveillé…

Toujours sans un mot, Potter se détourna donc à nouveau de Malfoy. Il but une gorgée de café puis se leva, et sans un regard de plus pour Malfoy, qui décidément était de plus en plus perplexe, sortit de la grande salle.

Tout en marchant, Potter se reposait encore et encore la même question : pourquoi avait-il fait ce rêve ? Malfoy avait-il fait quelque chose de spécial ? Avait-il fait des allusions douteuses avant ce matin-là ?

Il fallut qu'il fonce droit dans… Malfoy justement pour qu'il se souvienne.

Harry s'était entraîné tard le soir précédent aussi, il était tombé raide de fatigue sur son lit, et puis il avait rêvé.

Il en était ainsi parvenu à oublier son entraînement. Il avait couru, longtemps. Et quand il était allé dans les vestiaires, pour se doucher, il s'était trompé et était entré dans ceux des Serpentards. Malfoy sortait de la douche, il ne fit que l'entrevoir, mais cela suffit pour que l'image reste imprimée sur sa rétine.

Même les yeux fermés, il le revoyait.

Il n'avait vu que le haut de son corps, ses cheveux qu'il secouait, les yeux mi-clos, un air paisible, tranquille. Un Malfoy sans façade, sans air arrogant, sans gel.

Harry avait fui, car si Malfoy l'avait vu, cela aurait tourné au vinaigre. Mais pendant un instant, il avait eu envie de le rejoindre.

Il avait oublié qu'il était son ennemi, qu'il était un garçon… qu'il était Potter et que l'autre était Malfoy.

-" Je peux savoir ce qui t'arrive ?

- Je vois pas de quoi tu parle Malfoy, et tu pourrais t'excuser, tu m'es rentré dedans. - répondit Harry d'un ton qu'il voulait lascif, tout en essayant de repousser Malfoy loin de lui.

Tentative vaine.

- Tu pourrais répondre à mes questions. - Malfoy s'impatientait. Il ne comprenait rien à Potter d'habitude, mais alors aujourd'hui… la façon dont il l'avait regardé, comme si, comme s'il savait quelque chose, comme s'il voulait quelque chose…

- Ah et pourquoi est-ce que je te ferais ce plaisir ?

Draco se permit un sourire, enfin la situation revenait à la normale. Crût-il…

- Tu sais Draco, je t'aurais bien déshabillé, mais il y avait bien trop de monde … - fit Harry, provocateur. Le souci, c'est qu'il ne disait pas seulement cela pour énerver Malfoy, non aujourd'hui, il le pensait vraiment.

Tout comme il l'avait probablement pensé avant, sans oser se l'avouer. Sans pouvoir mettre des mots sur ce sentiment toujours omniprésent, mais jamais à découvert.

Draco était déstabilisé. Pourtant, il avait lui-même franchi la ligne invisible qu'ils avaient tracée.

C'était lui qui avait fait une allusion le premier.

Tout ca parce qu'il avait voulu piéger le casier de Potter hier, qu'il avait cru les vestiaires vides, mais que Potter était là, seul sous la douche.

Et que Malfoy l'avait vu…

- Bon et maintenant Malfoy, si tu veux bien me laisser passer…

Draco se ressaisit.

- Et pourquoi moi, je devrais te faire ce plaisir et céder à tes exigences ?

- Parce que je te l'ai demandé poliment et que sinon tu vas te prendre un poing ? - suggéra Harry.

- Réponds à ma question.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'il m'arrive ? Et puis ça ne te regarde pas de toutes façons.

- Ah, donc tu as bien quelque chose. Tu es si silencieux…

- C'est pas tes oignons…

- Tu sais Potter, c'est pas parce que tu me détestes que je ne peux pas te comprendre… - dit Malfoy doucement.

Tout en parlant, ils s'étaient déplacés et Harry était à présent contre un mur, Malfoy juste devant lui.

- Et si je ne te détestais pas ? - chuchota Harry.

- … - Malfoy frissonna. La voix d'Harry n'était qu'un souffle, qui se perdait dans sa nuque. Et lui, si près.

Harry commençait à paniquer. Malfoy était bien trop près, et il ne contrôlait plus ce qu'il disait. Il se laissait aller, comme dans son rêve.

Tout allait trop vite, tout était trop irréel.

Il avait haï Malfoy, il l'avait insulté. Et hier, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il voyait Malfoy à moitié dévêtit, mais bien la première qu'il le voyait sans aucune barrière. Sans masque gelé plaqué sur son corps tout entier.

- Avant, tu m'as regardé Potter, comme si tu me voyais pour la première fois. Et tu… - murmura Malfoy d'une voix à peine audible.

- Je ne t'ai pas seulement regardé.

- …

- Je t'ai déshabillé du regard. Et Merlin, si seulement c'était possible !

- Je…

Malfoy voulut reculer, mais ce fut au tour de Potter de l'arrêter, et au tour de Malfoy d'être contre un mur, bien trop près de Potter.

- Pas si vite Draco. C'est toi qui as suggéré ça le premier. Je te suis, et maintenant, tu me lâches ?

- Alors là, si tu sais plus reconnaître l'ironie…

Il y eut un silence prolongé, suivit d'un profond soupir de frustration qui sortit bien contre son gré de la gorge de Malfoy, alors que Potter s'éloigna de plusieurs mètres.

Harry le regarda, moqueur.

- De l'ironie, tiens tiens. Et ça n'était pas un soupir de frustration, nooon c'était simplement un bâillement." Et sur ces mots, Harry s'éloigna.

Malfoy se maudit.

Potter était bien entreprenant, c'était nouveau. Mais c'était nouveau aussi qu'il s'intéresse à lui…

Il aurait pu l'embrasser, enfin. Potter ne serait pas parti. Il aurait répondu au baiser.

Et lui, il avait tout renié. Alors que rien n'avait commencé la veille.

Il avait juste eu un peu plus envie de Potter.

Et si… s'il n'avait pas rêvé et que c'était bien Potter qu'il avait vu, alors qu'il se douchait… ?

- " Décline-moi … plexus venosus.

- Alors… plexus venosus, plexus venosi, plexus venosi, plexuum venosorum. **(1)**

- Bien Harry, à toi Ron, alors …"

Ron, Harry et Hermione était attablé dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondors à réviser, quand la Grosse Dame du tableau se manifesta bruyamment :

-" Tu n'as rien à faire ici, et puis tu ne connais pas le mot de passe et non, je ne vais pas t'appeler Harry Potter."

Harry sursauta. Quelqu'un voulait le voir. Quelqu'un qui n'appartenait pas à sa maison, donc ce n'était déjà pas Colin…

Merlin !

- " Je vais aller voir - dit-il à ses amis avant de passer le tableau.

- Potter !

- Malfoy, que viens-tu faire ici ?"

Pour toute réponse, Draco agrippa Harry par le poignet et le traîna à travers quelques couloirs jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvent dans un endroit isolé.

-" Je peux savoir ce que tu as en tête ?

- Depuis ce matin, depuis hier soir, depuis si longtemps… ça."

Et, avant que Potter n'aie même le temps de faire mine de protester, il se retrouva aculé contre le mur, un Malfoy tout contre lui. Les lèvres de Draco contre les siennes, sa main dans le bas de son dos, sa langue dans sa bouche.

Et c'était purement incroyable.

Mieux qu'un rêve mouillé, mieux que de voler à 200km/h sur un balai, mieux que la seconde où il savait qu'il allait attraper le Vif d'Or, mieux que de ridiculiser Snape, mieux que de faire exploser Dudley, mieux que le baiser avec Cho Chang, mieux que de peloter Ginny, mieux que de croquer dans un croissant ridicule ! (moui je sais, il régresse le pauvre petit)

C'était tout simplement Draco qu'il embrassait, le corps de Draco qu'il explorait. Et alors même qu'il le faisait, il sut qu'il en rêvait depuis si longtemps, et aussi que décidément, la prochaine fois il rejoindrait Draco sous la douche, hmm.

Enfin, il avait le temps.

Pour l'instant, cela le satisfaisait plutôt pas mal de sentir la jambe de Draco entre les siennes, contre son érection, de sentir la langue de Draco s'enrouler autour de la sienne, de sentir sa main sur son bas-ventre. Et de sentir lui, la peau de Draco sous ses doigts, de l'entendre gémir et de le voir frissonner sous lui. De toucher ses cheveux, de passer la main sous sa chemise et de toucher son dos. De sentir l'érection de Draco contre sa jambe.

De se sentir désiré. De désirer.

Harry n'avait pas peur. Il avait envie de Draco, là maintenant. Il se contrefichait du reste. Il savait que Draco en avait envie aussi, qu'ils en rêvaient depuis longtemps. Qu'ils se branlaient seuls, en pensant l'un à l'autre.

Qu'ils dormaient seuls, cherchant la présence de quelqu'un.

Harry, que tous aimaient, mais que personne ne comprenait. Que personne n'aimait comme il le voulait, comme il en avait besoin.

Malfoy, que tous craignaient et respectaient, mais que personne n'aimait. A qui personne n'osait tenir tête.

Deux garçons qui avaient su s'accepter. Qui s'étaient croisés si souvent, battus encore plus souvent.

Et qui à présent, étaient sur le point de s'unir (dans un couloir !).

Néanmoins, Malfoy eut la décence de s'éloigner de Harry, même s'il lui en coûta, et qu'il eut droit à un grognement de mécontentement.

Draco eut juste le temps de lâcher un "dans ma chambre" avant de subir un nouvel assaut de Potter.

-" Hééé, doucement, je veux être seul avec toi, juste toi et moi, alors on va aller jusqu'à ma chambre et tu pourras me faire payer autant que tu veux le fait d'avoir le sens commun d'aller baiser dans une chambre et pas dans un couloir et de m'être éloigné pendant deux secondes de toi…mmmh- Malfoy fut coupé dans sa tirade par une infiltration d'une main de Potter dans son pantalon.

- On attends quoi pour y aller ?" - fit-il Harry innocemment.

Après maintes péripéties, c'est-à-dire, arrêts fréquents dans des coins de couloir pour cause attaque Malfoyenne ou encore pire, Potterienne (vicieuses, celles-là !), ils finirent par arriver complètement débraillés dans la chambre de Préfet de Draco.

A peine la porte refermée (à clé siouplait), Potter poussa Draco sur le lit, et ne tarda pas à suivre, après s'être toutefois débarrassé de son t-shirt.

Il se pencha ensuite sur Malfoy et l'embrassa passionnément, sans hâte cette fois, prenant le temps d'explorer pleinement cette bouche qui s'offrait à lui.

Il déboutonna un à un les boutons de chemise de Draco (enfin, le bouton qui était encore fermé), l'ouvrit, et entreprit de ré infiltrer ses mains dans son pantalon en général, et dans son boxer plus précisément.

L'opération lui réussit plutôt bien, il faut dire pour sa défense que Malfoy était très coopératif. Draco lui, tâtait les courbes du torse de Potter, plongeait ses doigts dans ses cheveux, et se tordait vers Harry, toujours vers lui, voulant plus, toujours plus.

Bientôt, il n'y eut plus de vêtements à enlever, rien qu'eux d'eux, et leurs corps nus tendus l'un vers l'autre, mêlés, emmêlés, touchant, caressant, embrassant, embrasant.

Harry rêvait décidemment tout éveillé. C'était trop bon pour être vrai. Tant de choses à la fois le submergeaient. Tous ses sens étaient requis, et Draco était là, sous lui, le suppliant de le prendre, de ne pas le faire attendre encore plus longtemps.

Alors Harry l'embrassa, encore et commença doucement à le préparer. Et alors que son, puis ses doigts se frayaient un chemin dans la chair tendue de Draco, il se délectait de ses gémissements, de ses yeux gris si profonds, si froid auparavant, si pleins d'étincelles à présent.

Et quand enfin, il s'enfonça en Draco, il se sentit enfin complet. C'est peut-être facile à dire, mais tout aussi difficile à comprendre.

Ce n'était pas qu'une envie, pas que deux corps qui s'unissent pour ne former qu'une pièce. Pas un puzzle qui s'assemble et qui peut tout aussi bien se briser.

C'étaient juste deux garçons qui avaient enfin trouvé ce qu'ils cherchaient.

Ce qui leur manquait sans qu'ils l'aient jamais réalisé. Car cela leur avait toujours manqué, aussi loin qu'ils puissent s'en souvenir.

Et Draco gémissait, et Harry s'enfonçait, encore et encore, de plus en plus vite.

Il ne quittait pas ses yeux du regard. Malfoy lui aussi le regardait, de ses yeux gris où il voyait tout à présent. De ses yeux froids qui allumaient un brasier inextinguible en Potter.

Quand il vint, il gémit son nom. Et Harry l'embrassa, parce que c'était tout ce qu'il avait comme réponse. Parce que c'était le seul moyen qu'il connaissait pour faire face à cette nouveauté. A ce bien-être, au sentiment d'être enfin complet, et d'avoir reçu un bien irremplaçable, quelque chose qui ne se mesure pas, qui ne se décrit pas.

Potter ne cria pas son prénom en éjaculant, mais il le regarda dans les yeux, et ses yeux verts brillaient de milles feux.

Draco crut même y voir un reflet de gris.

Puis il s'effondra sur lui.

Ils restèrent longtemps ainsi, échangeant quelques mots, quelques caresses, quelques baisers passionnés, tendres, fougueux.

Puis ils s'endormirent.

Harry se réveilla en entendant l'eau couler. Mais il se réveilla aussi car la présence de Malfoy lui manquait.

Il se leva doucement, un sourire en coin et se faufila dans la salle de bain.

-"Bonjour… - chuchota-t-il dans le creux de la nuque de Draco, se collant à son corps savonneux.

- Insatiable, hein ?

- De toi, toujours." Et il mit à l'éxécution la promesse qu'il s'était faite la veille, à savoir, rejoindre Draco sous la douche, pour faire ce que vous savez.

Une bonne heure plus tard, ils descendirent ensemble dans la Grande Salle.

Harry rejoignit la table des Gryffondors et Malfoy celle des Serpentards, et ils mangèrent sans se quitter des yeux.

Harry ignora les remarques, les regards moqueurs. Rien n'importait. Seul Malfoy comptait.

Et c'est alors qu'il réalisa. C'était dans le regard de Malfoy, dans ses gestes, dans ses mots.

Il lui avait tout donné. Et Harry lui, n'avait su répondre que par un baiser.

Il se leva, mu par un automatisme qu'il n'aurait su expliquer.

Son corps ne lui répondait plus, il ne savait plus qu'une chose, il devait montrer au monde tout entier qu'il avait trouvé Malfoy, qu'il était sa propriété personnelle et surtout, il devait montrer à Malfoy qu'être un Gryffondor avait des avantages. Un Gryffondor est courageux, peu importe les circonstances.

Et du courage, il allait lui en falloir.

Potter se leva donc, il était debout et tous étaient assis. Il regardait Malfoy, et tous le regardaient.

Lentement, il se dirigea vers la table des Serpentards. Vers Draco.

Et Draco était pris de panique. Il n'était pas habitué au regard des autres, il n'était pas habitué à être le centre de l'attention générale. Et surtout, il ne savait pas s'il était près à s'afficher avec Potter…

Il…

Enfin ça, c'était avant que Potter ne l'embrasse comme il ne l'avait jamais embrassé. Chaque baiser de lui était différent, car chacun transmettait une autre émotion, une autre envie. Avec Potter, chaque geste était nouveau. Chaque chose une découverte.

Et quand Harry l'embrassa, tous les regards, tous les jugements, tous ses doutes s'évaporèrent en un instant.

Ils s'étaient rencontrés il y a longtemps.

Ils s'étaient haïs bien assez longtemps. Ils s'étaient cherchés sans se voir.

Ils s'étaient trouvés.

Et Potter venait de lui murmurer à l'oreille un "je t'aime" magnifique.

Ce n'étaient que des mots, que quelques lettres qui ne veulent pas dire grand-chose, mais ceux de Potter étaient porteurs de tant d'émotions, de tant de choses qu'il lisait aussi dans ses yeux.

De ce qu'il n'avait pu lui dire la veille.

Et même si tout allait un peu vite, ils avaient attendus assez longtemps, ils avaient tourné autour du pot tant d'années, tant d'insultes, de bagarres, de faux-semblants.

Ce coming-out avait du bon, en fin de compte, maintenant tout le monde savait qu'il ne fallait pas toucher à Potter si l'on ne voulait pas avoir à faire avec un Malfoy glacial et furieux.

Ses yeux gris ne réchauffaient que Potter.

Car Potter était la seule personne capable de l'aimer, tout comme il avait été capable de lui tenir tête.

Et tout comme Malfoy était la seule personne capable de comprendre Potter que tous aimaient sans connaître, dont tous admiraient même les défauts.

Il était une fois deux garçons qui avaient perdu le contrôle sur leur sentiments.

Il était une fois deux garçons qui s'affrontaient. Qui tentaient de masquer ce qui gisait, inerte, au plus profond d'eux.

Il était une fois deux garçons qui s'étaient trouvés.

Il était une fois Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy.

* * *

_Voili voilou j'espère que ca vous a plu en général et à toi en particulier ma devilpops !_

**(1): **_Tissu veineux (nominativ sing, genitiv sing, nom plu, gen plu). Ahum voui Johanna étale son (non)-savoir ! (baaah quoi exam lundi de terminologie et c'est réussiiiii :D (je sais, y'a pas de grand mérite, ca va hein))_

_Un commentaire ? Un cri ? Une envie folle de communiquer ? Revieeeeeeeew =)_

_Bien à vous, Johanna aka SexyCat, love de Lindou =)_


End file.
